


Starfire

by nightskies_nighteyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Pre-Barrier, and have an adventure!!, basically they live on the surface in medival times, ill add more tags as i go since i have no idea what im doing, pre-war au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskies_nighteyes/pseuds/nightskies_nighteyes
Summary: Everyone knows of the legends. Find the land among the stars and you’ll get one wish. Anything you could want or need would be given to you. Many people have gone looking for such a land, but few ever came back and those who did were always empty-handed. After centuries of no one finding such a land, it was brushed off as an old wives tale, something to tell kids before bed at night.“What would you wish for if you caught a star?”





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows of the legends. Find the land among the stars and you’ll get one wish. Anything you could want or need would be given to you. Many people have gone looking for such a land, but few ever came back and those who did were always empty-handed. After centuries of no one finding such a land, it was brushed off as an old wives tale, something to tell kids before bed at night.

But looking up at the clear night sky with not a tree blocking his sight, a small part of Grillby really wanted to believe such a place existed. Where the sky never ended and you could see for miles, and literally be on the top of the world. He didn’t know what he would wish for if such a place did exist (and he by some miracle managed to find it) but if nothing else, Grillby was certain he’d enjoy the view.

Not that the view he had now was bad, of course. Living isolated from society on top of a mildly volcanic mountain meant there weren’t very many trees and he could see for miles out over the valley. On a clear day it was downright stunning. But on the slow days, where his crops were still growing and he couldn’t do much but wait for them to finish, he found himself dreaming of a infinite sky surrounding him. He knew it was a hopeless dream though.

The man standing in front of him didn’t seem to get that the land among stars was just a fantasy. Grillby had awkwardly rescued him from falling into a pool of lava, and he declared that he was searching for a star filled land a top the tallest mountain he could find. He looked so devastated when Grillby told him that there was no such thing on this mountain that he had offered to escort the stranger off the mountain into the next town over after staying at his house.

Which Grillby was now starting to regret. Not because the small human was a danger to him or anything like that, but because he would not shut up.

“-and then you know what I said? I told them that if they thought they could rip me off and charge me twenty gold for a half-working compass, then they were dumber than I had previously thought-”

Trying to resist sighing, Grillby looks at the sun to figure out how long he had been walking with the chatterbox, whose name he had forgotten and figured it would be too rude to ask. Not that he had a chance to interject.

“-and of course after they lost the fight to me, because the guards had come split us apart, they practically gave me the compass for free! All that nonsense and then they give it to me free of charge! Can you believe it-”

Only two hours. And it would take two days for him to escort the human off the mountain. Resisting the urge to sigh again, Grillby tries to think of ways to wiggle out of his promise. Could he fake sickness? No, he’s probably not a good enough actor. That and the human seemed like the type who would insist on staying to look after him. Glancing at the small human, Grillby shook his head. No, he would have to be more creative to shake this idiot. He’ll come up with something later tonight.

Deciding that it would probably be considered rude to zone out for the entire time his new companion talked, Grillby tried to focus back in to what he was saying now.

“-just think it would be nice to see them again, if nothing else. What about you?”

The question caught Grillby off guard and he found himself nearly stumbling over his own feet, causing him to stop in the middle of the trail.

“...What?”

The human grinned up at him, Grillby being a good foot and a half taller, before repeating his question.

“What would you wish for if you caught a star?”

Shrugging, Grillby resumed making his way down the trail. ...Which was apparently not the answer the human wanted since they kept pestering him about it.

“C’mon there has gotta be something you’d want.”

“....”

“I won’t judge you or anything.”

“...”

“Please? I told you what I would wish for.”

“...”

“I won’t laugh or anything.”

“...For some peace and quiet.”

That shut the human up, and Grillby would’ve felt smug if he didn’t already feel incredibly guilty for being such an ass. The human was just trying to be friendly and Grillby didn’t even bother to remember his name. God he’s an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the walk back to Grillby’s house was filled with an awkward tension, that Grillby regretted creating. He should probably apologize for what he said but at the decided he should wait until he actually got home and was in the slightly better mood. With his luck he would apologize and then manage to say something even worse and make everything more awkward.

Briefly glancing at where he grew his food and flowers he noticed that the lava pool beside them had begun to crawl closer. Strange, but not unusual. The lava flow shifts every couple months, and since all his plants were native to volcanic areas, the shifts rarely effected them. Every now and then Grillby had to replant in a new location when the lava shifted too close to his grow beds, but that hardly ever happened. Still the lava was moving faster and earlier in the month than Grillby would have liked.

The human finally spoke up, breaking the awkward tension in the air that followed them all the back to Grillby’s house.

“Woah! You live this close to active lava? Isn’t that dangerous or something?”

“...Not when you are made of fire... it’s just mildly inconvenient at times.”

“That makes sense... still! That’s so cool!”

They grin and begin to wander away him peering closely at the lava, making Grillby nervous. He didn’t really want him to die in a lava pit, especially one so close to his house. Burnt human was not a pleasant smell.

“...You aren’t made of fire so I suggest you be careful....”

“I’ll be fine don’t worry, Dad.”

Grillby quietly grumbled to himself before turning away to walk towards his house. It was more of a shack than a house, with only two rooms, his bed room and the kitchen. He didn’t need much else though. Fire elementals burn through all their food (quite literally) and have no need for a bathroom and having extra rooms in his house for no reason just seemed silly to Grillby. And its not like he had a lot of furniture or anything either. A bed and a dresser is what took up most of the space in his bedroom, and the kitchen was filled with cupboards and storage (and if he was being realistic it was more of a food storage room than an actual kitchen) and the only real piece of furniture was a table with two chairs, for him to switch between sitting in.

It was tiny but it was home. His home. Grillby could feel todays tensions seep out of his core as he ungracefully plopped himself in one of his kitchen chairs. He was glad he got two instead of one, otherwise it would make housing guests awkward. He had no idea where the human was going to sleep tonight though. While Grillby hated the idea of giving up his bed it was probably considered ‘the right’ thing to do when housing guests and he had already been rude enough earlier.

Cringing quietly at how passive aggressive he was for no good reason, Grillby decides to make the best meal he can and then apologize during dinner. Squatting down to reach the lower cupboards, Grillby begins searching for the ingredients he would need.

“Whatcha doing?”

The voice startles Grillby, and he loses his balance and wobbles a bit before falling directly on his ass, letting out a tiny “oof” as he made contact with the cold dirt floor.

“...Dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probably not going to have super long chapters but i'll update faster??

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, Grillby no wonder you live on a volcanic mountain alone, that was rude.


End file.
